Love and Fast
by Sekai-no-ikemen
Summary: Se retrouver dans un monde inconnu pour la personne que l'on aime n'est pas toujours facile. {KameRyo}


Love and Fast 

Jamais je n'aurais pensé à aller au Japon un jour. J'y ai passé la plus grande partie de mon enfance, mais suite au travail de mon père dans une firme multinational, une promotion nous a obligé à partir à l'étranger. Je serais incapable de dire combien de fois nous avons déménagé.  
Comme vous l'aurez deviné je vis dans une famille de riche, et vivre dans ce genre de famille provoque la jalousie ou l'amitié douteuse, je suis donc devenu aux yeux de la société un enfant difficile, aux yeux de mes camarades jaloux un emmerdeur qui se la joue parce qu'il a du fric, et pour les autres ma personnalité noire est je cite « trop coooool ». Ils me donnent envie de vomir, tout ce que je demande c'est de pouvoir être normal.

Pour couronner le tout, mes parents ne se sont jamais poser la question sur l'origine de mon comportement ou leur quelconque responsabilité dans tout ça, préférant me punir ou me réprimander. Mon père a finalement décidé qu'un fils irresponsable comme moi ternirait son image malgré mon intelligence était inutile. Si il savait à quel point je me fou de son image à la con… Jamais il ne m'a félicité pour mes bonnes notes, les mauvaises je ne préfère même pas y penser.

Voilà pourquoi à cause de tout cela je me retrouve chez un illustre inconnu, qui est soit disant un ami de mon père. A la première approche il m'a paru effrayant, sa seule présence vous fait frissonner d'horreur. Mais il m'a vite pris sous son aile affirmant qu'en plus d'être beau j'étais intelligent, ce qui est absolument vrai, pas comme son fils qui est certes beau et intelligent mais ne brille que par le premier. C'est un trouble fête qui se croit tout permis, il est très...caractériel, il peut être d'une gentillesse infini et la second d'après vous prouver qu'une merde à plus de valeur que votre propre personne. Jamais je n'ai pu cerner ce type.

Il m'a attiré dès le premier jour, une sorte d'attraction à laquelle je ne pouvais que succomber. Je suis tombé sous son charme alors que je n'aurais jamais dû...et comme un idiot je tente de l'approcher toujours plus près.  
L'approcher relève de l'impossible aux yeux de certain, mais pas aux miens car rien ne m'est impossible. Il est le roi de la nuit, il dirige ce monde qui ne respecte que la loi qu'il dicte. Ce monde il l'a créer sur son terrain de jeux, la ville et ses jouets : les voitures. Il ne se préoccupe que des personnes qui ont osé le défier, qui ont une seule chance de le battre sur son terrain où les lèches cul. Malheureusement pour moi...je ne suis même pas capable de faire la différence entre une toyota et une chevrolet...en fait je n'y connais absolument rien, et je ne suis pas du genre à lui cirer les pompes. 

J'ai déjà conduit comme tout le monde, mais je n'ai jamais fait de courses ou dépasser une limitation de vitesse...pourtant si je veux aller vers lui je n'ai pas le choix. J'ai appris les techniques de bases grâce à internet sans jamais les avoir pratiquées.

Pourtant je suis là dans ce parking en face de lui, je suis tétanisé avec tous ces regards tourné vers moi, son regard tourné vers moi. Je ne suis qu'un dégonflé. Il a l'air fier de lui...ce gamin me nargue.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? C'est plutôt risqué pour toi ici, non ?

Je déteste qu'il se moque de moi, quand il pense qu'il est supérieur.

- Tu restes muet ? Je te pensais assez intelligent pour répondre, tu es juste bon pour être un lèche cul sans intérêt.

Sa moquerie est de trop, jamais je ne m'abaisserais devant quelqu'un d'autre, amoureux ou non.

- Tes mots sont tellement vide de sens que je ne vois pas l'intérêt de répondre à des paroles si futiles.

- Tu te crois malin ?

- Il me semble t'avoir déjà prouvé la supériorité de mon intelligence par rapport à la tienne.

Son petit sourire narquois s'efface, il n'aime pas qu'on lui prouve son infériorité. Il me regarde si méchamment que j'en jubile, il est si dangereusement attirant avec son regard sombre.

- Pourquoi ne pas prouver que je suis supérieur à toi dans un autre domaine.

- Tu n'as qu'à choisir en quoi.

- Une course, si tu arrives à me rattraper et au moins à arriver à ma hauteur je considérerais que tu as gagné.

J'entends les chuchotements autour de moi dire « c'est impossible » ou encore « personne n'a jamais pu le suivre » mais je m'en fiche. Je continue ma provocation.

- Tu oublies un détail, je n'ai pas de voiture pour concourir avec toi.

- Tu...tu acceptes ?

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu attendais de moi ?

Il a l'air incertain, mais il ne faiblit pas, il ne peut pas, le roi n'a pas le droit d'être faible. Il vient vers moi et me force à la suivre vers un coin plus reculé, il me présente une grande variété de voitures qui ont juste l'air plus chères les unes que les autres.

- Choisi celle que tu veux.

Son ton est devenu tellement plus doux...comme si il changeait quand il n'y avait que nous...mon cœur s'emballe. Je dois pourtant porter mon regard sur ces voitures...pour moi elles se ressemblent toutes, je suis incapable de choisir. Une noire et jaune attire mon attention, elle est moins criarde que les autres, sa forme m'attire. Je la montre à mon rival qui parait surpris de mon choix, mais me donne les clefs sans faire d'histoire.

Je me retrouve donc au volant d'une...voiture avec des sièges en cuir, tentant de me rappeler tout ce que j'ai pu apprendre. Accélérer, négocier les virages, la meilleure façon d'aborder une montée ou une décente sans perdre de vitesse...  
Je mets le contact et me laisse porter par le son du moteur. Je fixe l'homme juste devant nous, qui lève les bras, je me prépare. A l'instant où ses mains se baissent je fais hurler mon moteur et démarre une mini seconde après mon adversaire. Je fais de mon mieux pour le suivre dans les rues, slalomant entre les obstacles. Je me sens comme transporté dans un tout autre monde, je vis une aventure excitante et je n'ai qu'une envie, aller toujours plus vite. Je sais que la course s'arrête au bout de la rue au prochain feu... je n'arrive pas à le rattraper, il appartient à un monde totalement différent du mien, mais je voudrais tant...

Je vois le feu qui montre la fin de la course, celui qui doit définir si je pourrais rester à ses côtés ou non. Dans un dernière élan d'espoir, je débraye, rétrograde et j'écrase l'accélérateur faisant hurler le moteur. A la hauteur du feu je pile, un crissement strident arrive à mes oreilles j'arrive à stopper mon engin quelques mètres plus loin. Je me suis laissé entraîner dans un autre monde...j'ai peur. Je reste assis et serre le volant de toute mes forces, je sais qu'il est sorti de sa voiture et qu'il m'attend. Je le sais, mais je suis pourtant incapable de faire un seul mouvement.

Il finit par frapper contre ma vitre, je ne peux l'ignorer, je descends de la voiture je n'ose même pas le regarder en face, je suis pathétique. Il se racle la gorge, je relève timidement la tête vers lui. Son regard est perçant, il me fait frissonner comme toujours, mais à cette instant j'ai juste peur qu'il ne m'accepte pas, qu'il me rejette comme il l'a toujours fait.  
Son expression c'est petit à petit transformer en un sourire radieux, je ne comprends plus.

- Personne ne m'a jamais suivi comme tu l'as fait.

Je le regarde incrédule, je ne le comprends plus. Son « meilleur ami » approche, un mec qui se donne des airs de gangster avec son crâne rasé blond et son air méchant, je déteste ce mec qui peut être à ses côtés jour et nuit.

- t'es dur de la feuille l'intello, personne n'a jamais pu suivre Kazu comme tu l'as fait. Tu aurais pu dire que tu savais conduire avant ça aurait évité tout ça.  
- Mais je ne sais pas conduire, je n'avais jamais fait de courses, ni même toucher ce genre de voiture avant.  
- Pardon !?  
- Comment tu as pu conduire comme ça !? Tu avais l'air d'un pro.  
- Comment t'as fait ça mec ?  
- J'ai regardé une vidéo sur internet.

Tous les regards étaient posés sur moi, je me suis senti très seul à cet instant. Kamenashi était le premier à venir vers moi, un sourire plaqué sur le visage, un sourire terriblement sexy.

- Dans ce cas je t'offre cette voiture et je m'engage à t'apprendre à courir.  
- Mais...

- Tu as un potentiel exceptionnel, je ne peux pas laisser perdre ça.

- Je ne pense pas être...  
- Qui à déjà appris à conduire comme ça rien qu'avec une vidéo ? Tu as ça dans le sang et je veux cultiver ce potentiel, je sais que je n'ai pas toujours été très sympa avec toi mais pourquoi ne pas repartir sur de bonne bases ?

Il me tend la main, un sourire plaqué sur le visage, il me regarde avec plein d'espoir. J'ai envie de refuser, mais je suis incapable de lui résister. Quand ma main touche la sienne un long frisson me parcours alors que son sourire s'agrandit.

Qu'est-ce que je fais là dans cette boite de nuit avec des filles portant des vêtements plus courts les uns que les autres. Ça fait un an et demi qu'il m'a pris sous son aile et que je suis le meilleur coureur qu'ils aient vu depuis longtemps, personne ne m'a encore jamais battu sauf Kame que je n'ai jamais réussi à battre. Il ne m'a jamais accordé plus d'importance que son protégé. J'en ai marre de fini dans des boîtes avec des pétasses qui se trémoussent devant nous. Alors que je m'apprête à partir, Koki vient tenir compagnie à ma solitude, sur mon canapé, sans y être invité.

- Alors on s'ennuie ?  
- Lâche moi tu veux.  
- Ça m'intrigue depuis un moment mais pourquoi t'es jamais sorti avec une de ces filles, tu pourrais avoir toutes celles que tu veux, elles sont toutes à tes pieds.  
- Aucune ne m'intéresse.  
- Y en a bien une non ?  
- Je n'aime pas les femmes ça te va ?! 

Lui dis-je en partant, j'en ai juste marre de cette ambiance pourrie, de cette flopée de fille qui me collent sans raison et de l'autre crétin qui ne remarque rien. J'ai beau lui faire passer des messages subtils, il rit et passe à autre chose ! Il ne me regarde pas et ne me regardera jamais, comment j'ai pu me laisser avoir par cette idée stupide et inutile ? Je préfère rentrer et étudier, c'est la seul chose qui me permet de me vider la tête. Comme je suis intelligent j'ai pu combiner ma double vie, mais j'en ai juste marre de n'être qu'un pilote à ses yeux et de le voir se pavaner avec ses poupées barbies inutiles.

Je soupire devant mes bouquins, comment j'ai pu me laisser avoir pendant un an et demi, je n'ai jamais fais une chose aussi idiote et irréfléchie. Je n'ai pas pu retenir mes sentiments, mais j'en ai marre de vivre comme je le fais depuis quelques temps, je veux une autre vie, je ne veux plus souffrir comme maintenant, mais je n'ai pas le courage de partir. Je démarre mon ordinateur, le temps de trouver quelque chose pour me changer les idées.

Alors que je suis plongé dans mes pensée, Kamenashi entre dans ma chambre sans frapper suivi de près par Koki.

- C'est vrai ce que Koki viens de me dire !?  
- Il vient de te dire quoi ?  
- Que tu...n'aimes pas les femmes.  
- Et alors ?  
- T'es vraiment gay ?  
- Qu'est-ce que ça change ?  
- T'es dégueulasse !  
- Koki ta gueule ! Ça ne change rien du tout, mais j'aurais aimé le savoir.  
- Pourquoi ? Me présenter tes amis gay très peu pour moi merci, je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié.  
- Je croyais qu'on se disait tout maintenant.  
- Tu n'avais pas besoins de savoir ça.

Il me fixe avec l'expression d'une personne qui se sent trahis, si il savait réellement ce que je ne lui dit pas il serait dégoutté. L'autre idiot me lance un regard noir, mais je m'en fou, il va partir que si je ne dis rien...je ne veux pas qu'il parte.

- J'avais peur...  
- Pardon ?  
- Tu as bien vu comme a réagi l'autre crétin ! Tu crois franchement que j'ai envie que tout le monde me regarde comme lui ?  
- Non mais juste à moi...  
- Quel garantie j'avais que tu ne réagisses pas comme ça ?

Il me regarde cherchant une réponse mais nous savons tous deux qu'il n'y en a pas. Je ne peux faire confiance à personne puisque tout le monde pense que je suis une abomination. J'en ai marre, c'est paradoxal mais je voudrais qu'ils partent maintenant, j'ai besoins d'être seul. Il me sourit.

- On peut toujours rester ami non ?  
- Hein ? Mais je...  
- Ça ne change rien pour moi.

Je fini par lui rendre son sourire, mais la voix de son père qui l'appelle coupe notre échange et il se voit contraint de partir. Je suis seul avec son crétin de meilleur ami et je sais qu'il ne va pas se gêner maintenant que Kame est parti.

- Franchement maintenant je sais pourquoi je te trouvais louche avec Kazu.

- Pardon ?  
- Tu es trop attentionné avec lui, dès que vous êtes ensemble tu es bien trop heureux pour que ça ne sois pas louche.  
- Je ne vois pas ou tu veux en venir Tanaka.  
- Tu l'aimes.

Je reste bouche bée, je ne sais pas quoi lui réponde, je sais qu'il a raison, mais en me muant dans le silence je lui donne raison. Si je ne fais rien il va le dire à Kazuya et je ne veux pas, je sais qu'il n'est pas comme moi et que jamais mes sentiments ne me serons retournés, non, jamais. Je suis condamné à vivre des amours à sens uniques. Je n'aime que les personnes que je ne peux pas aimer, que je ne dois pas aimer. Il part sans même que j'essaye de le retenir, il va tout gâcher...autant que je disparaisse. Je suis un lâche...

Depuis ce fameux jour, j'ai fait part à ma famille adoptive de mon désir de partir à l'étranger pour apprendre une nouvelle langue, et parfaire mes capacités intellectuelles ce qui a plus au chef de famille qui m'a lui-même payé mon billet d'avion et trouvé mon appartement.  
Depuis ce jour je n'ai plus cherché à voir Kazuya ou les autres, je me suis enfermé dans mes études pour les oublier. Aucun d'eux n'a cherché à me revoir, ni à me contacter.

Je pose enfin les pieds dans l'aéroport valise en main, je vais faire toutes les démarches avant de m'asseoir sur les sièges prévu attendant mon vol. Au fond de moi j'espère qu'il va venir et m'empêcher de partir mais je sais que c'est impossible. Je dois juste l'oublier et dans trois ans quand je reviendrais je pourrai lui faire face fièrement en tant qu'ami.

L'appel de mon vol résonne dans tout le hall, je prends mes affaires et me dirige vers les portes d'embarquement. Je vais enfin commencer cette nouvelle vie dont j'ai toujours rêvé, même si je fais des sacrifices douloureux. J'arrive aux portes quand cette voix que j'aime tant résonne au milieu du brouhaha incessant.

- Nishikido Ryo !

Je me retourne et l'aperçois tout essoufflé, son regard perçant me fait toujours autant d'effet, pourtant je continu mon chemin. Je passe les portes et me retrouve devant mon avion à l'extérieur, je monte l'escalier pour accéder à l'avion. Cette fois quand j'entends sa voix je me retourne, il court vers moi, plusieurs agents de sécurité le suivent pour le retenir.

- Je t'interdis de partir !

J'ai envie de l'écouter et de revenir vers lui mais je ne peux pas, je ne dois pas, je dois purifier mes sentiment impur pour pouvoir lui faire face sincèrement la prochaine fois. Il ne pourra jamais être comme moi. J'entre dans l'appareil, je suis le dernier.

- Moi aussi je t'aime !

Je me retourne violemment et le voit tenu par plusieurs vigiles, il tente toujours de se dégager mais quand son regard triste et enragé croise le mien il se fige, la seul réponse que je peux lui fournir sont des larmes de joie et de tristesse mélangées. J'aurais voulu retourner vers lui mais l'hôtesse me force à entrer et la porte se referme, nous séparant définitivement. Dans l'avion je laisse mes larmes couler encore et encore avant de m'endormir.

Ça fait maintenant trois ans que je vis à New-York, je suis premier de ma promotion et comme pour combler un vide dans ma vie j'ai repris les courses de voiture, personne ne m'a jamais battu. Je me suis même trouver un nouvel ami, Jin. Il est...spécial, et passe son temps à m'appeler petit Ryo ou encore RyRy, mais il est vraiment cool. Grâce à lui j'ai pu parfaire ma technique et combler ce vide douloureux qui me détruit chaque jour un peu plus. Ce vide, je connais son origine, je souffre qu'il ne m'ait jamais contacté, mais je ne l'ai pas fait moi non plus, je suis un lâche.

Aujourd'hui je retourne au Japon, est ce que je vais le voir ?...j'en rêve depuis trois ans déjà, mais ce n'est qu'une chimère, il me déteste.  
Je monte dans l'avion accompagner de mon nouvel ami...qui m'a imposer sa présence, il rêve de voir le japon de ses propre yeux...mais on sait tous les deux que c'est un parasite qui ne peux pas vivre seul. Le vol me semble interminable, en plus d'être un parasite il ne connaît pas la notion de silence. Je ne peux pas l'imposer chez Kamenashi-san, on va devoir trouver un appartement. 

Je m'écroule enfin dans le fauteuil de ce qui devient notre appartement, le parasite à trouver un appartement confortable, à Tokyo, à une vitesse incroyable c'est dingue ce qu'on peut faire en étant sexy et charmeur. Kamenashi-san m'a laissé m'installer à mon aise disant que je devais vivre par moi-même, à mon âge.  
Notre train-train quotidien commence, Jin travaille la journée pendant que je dors me préparant au monde de la nuit, je veux LE revoir.

Il m'a fallu trois soirs de suite pour apercevoir un visage connu, même si il m'insupporte plus que tout. Tanaka Koki.

- Il ne viendra pas tu sais.

Pour la première fois il est amical avec moi, mais sa phrase me brise tout de même le cœur.

- Il a attendu un signe de ta part, il a pris ton silence pour un refus.  
- Je...je ne pouvais pas l'appeler.  
- ha oui ?! T'es juste un connard alors...il a déjà souffert de ce genre de relati...  
- je ne pouvais pas... je n'aurais pas pu terminer mes études, je serais rentré si j'avais entendu sa voix...ou même lu une de ses lettres.

Lui répondis-je coupable, je sais qu'il me déteste, mais il a l'air de me comprendre un peu.

- Tu peux lui dire de venir demain, je veux lui faire face, lui expliquer correctement. 

Koki soupire, sa réponse veux tout dire, je commence à partir les larmes aux yeux.

- Demain ici même heure, tu m'en devras une !

Je lui fait un simple signe et part, le cœur serrer. J'ai peur...peut être qu'il ne m'aime plus...ou qu'il me déteste tellement qu'il voudra m'aplatir à l'aide d'un de ses bolides hors de prix...

J'ai passé la journée à broyer du noir, mais ce moment est inévitablement arrivé. Jin a tenu à m'accompagner, de tout façon il sait pour moi alors je m'en fiche royalement, il veut juste passer le temps avec quelques filles.  
Arrivé sur les lieux j'aperçois Koki, mais je n'ai pas le temps de voir autre chose que je me prends un coup de poing qui manque de me faire tomber avant que le magnifique visage, bien que déformer par la tristesse, de Kame apparaisse dans mon champs de vison, il est comme un arc-en-ciel, il annonce la beauté du ciel après la pluie et son camaïeu grisâtre. Il se jette dans mes bras me traitant d'idiot encore et encore alors qu'il déverse sa tristesse contre mon épaule, je laisse la mienne s'écouler silencieusement.  
Mais nos retrouvailles sont coupé par la voix de Koki.

- C'est pas vrai, Akanishi? Putain, Jin c'est vraiment toi !

Je me retourne vers mon ami incrédule, alors ils se connaissent.

- Jin...  
- Salut Kazu

Dans mes bras Kame à arrêter de pleurer et fixe maintenant mon parasite d'ami...je ne comprends plus rien.

- T'es vraiment un connard...

J'aime toujours autant le langage passionné de Tanaka. Je comprends bien vite cette phrase pourtant, hier Koki m'a parler d'un autre...Je fixe Jin comme les autres, comment dois-je réagir.

- Désoler Ryo...enfin même si je ne vois pas vraiment pourquoi je dois m'excuser, je ne savais pas que tu connaissais Kazu...  
- T'as plus le droit de m'appeler comme ça, pas après ça...  
- Pas après quoi ?  
- Ryo...je pense pas que...  
- Tu pense pas que quoi connard...oh tu veux pas qu'on raconte tes exploits à ton nouvel ami.  
- Koki ta gueule !

La voix de Jin a raisonné comme un rugissement dans tout le hall, jamais je ne l'avais vu en colère.

- Et je peux savoir ce qui c'est passer ?  
- Je ne pense pas...  
- De tout façon tu ne penses jamais ! T'as laisser Kazu en plan après avoir profité de lui connard !  
- Koki !

La voix paniqué et triste de Kame me confirme l'affirmation poétique de Tanaka. Je sens peu à peux la rage me gagner, il a osé...

- Kaz...Kame...je sais que tu m'en veux mais je n'avais pas le choix, je m'en veux d'être partis comme ça...  
- C'est trop tard Akanishi, tes explications c'est il y a cinq ans que j'avais besoins de les entendre.  
- Je t'en supplie écoute moi...

Je sens la poigne de Kazuya se raffermir sur mon pauvre T-Shirt alors que Koki rogne comme un chien enragé. Jin est peut être un parasite inconscient mais il a horreur de blesser sauf pour une bonne raison.

- Pourquoi ne pas l'écouter ?  
- Bordel Nishikido t'as pas entendu ce que je t'ai dit !  
- Si ! Très bien même, mais j'ai appris à le connaître en trois ans.  
- En trois ans ? On le connaît depuis qu'on est gosse et...  
- Koki la ferme !  
- Mais Kazu...  
- Ryo à raison

Le chienchien s'efface enfin devant l'autorité alors que nous portons notre attention sur Jin. C'est avec une voix tremblante qu'il commence enfin son récit.

- Je...j'ai compris trop tard que nous ne pouvions pas être ensemble, Je... tu n'es pas au courant mais j'ai eu une discussion avec ton père juste avant que je parte, il avait découvert notre relation...il a accepté ton orientation mais pas moi. Il m'a menacé et comme un lâche je me suis enfui. Il m'a menacé autant qu'il t'a menacé et je me suis rendu compte que j'étais incapable de te protéger. Ses dernier mot on été « Part et ne reviens jamais »...si tu savais comme je m'en veux...je ne voulais pas que tu souffres.

La dernière chose que j'ai entendu c'est la claque qui à raisonnée dans tout le parking extérieur 

****

Les deux mains agrippée au volant de ma...voiture hors de prix, je laisse le son du moteur m'emporter, depuis le premier jour je me laisse entraîner par la vitesse, j'adore cette sensation de danger qui m'enivre, plus la vitesse est grande, plus elle est forte. Je fais hurler mon moteur et dépasse mon concurrent avec facilité juste avant l'arrivée, lui ayant laisser un infime espoire de victoire que j'ai briser en mille morceau juste avant la fin. Je m'arrête dans un dérapage contrôlé laissant derrière moi les traces de mes pneus chauffés par le contacte continu avec le bitume. Je sors de ma voiture pour voir mon adversaire arrêté juste à côté de moi.  
J'entends les cris de joie qui acclament ma victoire, alors que Koki tape amicalement dans mon dos, Jin se contente de me sourire comme un idiot en me clamant un « bravo petit Ryo » qui m'arrache un grognement de mécontentement. Mais ce sentiment est bien vite effacer par les lèvres qui se collent sur les miennes dans un sourire aguicheur, ce mec me rendra fou. Il susurre sensuellement à mon oreille.

- J'aime quand tu prends les devants.

Il s'éloigne avec un sourire victorieux fier de son effet, me laissant penaud. Qu'est-ce que je peux l'aimer. 


End file.
